


Don't Fret

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newt frets and Hermann reassures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fret

Title: Don't Fret  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [ellenterprise](http://ellenterprise.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: In which Newt frets and Hermann reassures.

 

"But Hermann, what if I drop her? She's so small! What if I hold her wrong and your sister gets mad at me? I could break something. I could..."

The panicky flow of Newt's words is ceased by Hermann's finger. "Breathe, darling. I've seen you carry delicate pieces of Kaiju viscera in your hands. You will be more than capable of holding an infant for a few minutes." Hermann smiles. "Are you ready to meet our goddaughter?"

Newt takes a deep breath before nodding. "Just so you know, I plan on spoiling Gretchen rotten."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Newt."


End file.
